Llámame
by Princesselve
Summary: Cuenta la leyenda que los Ángeles, deseando proteger a los humanos, los obsequiaron con unos colgantes de uso intransferible. Les dijeron que cuando se sintieran en peligro o desprotegidos, los agitaran y su ángel acudiría en su ayuda...SLASH


**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece (ains, si yo fuera la guionista...). El poema tampoco me pertenece.

**Advertencias:** Slash suave. Fic ambientado entre la 4ª y la 5ª temporada

* * *

><p><strong>Llámame<strong>

Si supiera como tu rostro  
>Se altera, cuando en la mirada<br>Calma y pura que te une a mí,  
>Te pierdes de pronto<br>Y te apartas de mí  
>Como un paisaje luminoso que se obscurece,<br>Eso me excluye de ti  
>Entonces, espero. En silencio, espero<br>Largo rato a veces.

Si fuera humano, como tú,  
>Mi amor despreciado se haría mortal pena.<br>Pero una paciencia infinita me ha dado  
>El Padre inquebrantablemente<br>Te espero, cuando quieras venir.

Y este ligero reproche, compréndelo,  
>No es un reproche<br>Sino un discreto mensaje.

_Christian Morgenstern_

_._

_._

Era chispeante, casi mágico, pensaba Dean mientras lo rozaba con sus dedos. Sonaba como una pequeña y casi muda campanilla, o como intuía él que debían oírse las hadas si es que algo así existía en realidad. Entonces lo agitó una vez más, esbozando una estúpida sonrisa.

Su hermano Sam lo contemplaba desde una esquina con una mueca de escepticismo pintada en la cara. Dean lo ignoró, apoyando la barbilla sobre la mesa y rozando con el índice la pequeña esfera plateada que se posaba sobre ella. Ladeo la cabeza y volvió a sonreír tontamente.

— No entiendo porque has comprado esa chorrada, Dean — rezongó Sam mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en la cama. Dean lo miró frunciendo el ceño y apenas una milésima de segundo después ya tenía la pequeña bola entre sus dedos y se había incorporado de la mesa, reclinándose perezosamente sobre la silla.

— ¿Qué más te da Sammy? — dijo observando embelesado el pequeño colgante — ¿Y si funciona qué?

— Sabes de sobra que esas cosas nunca funcionan Dean — replicó el hermano pequeño comenzando a perder la poca paciencia que todavía le quedaba — solo son engañabobos para timar a la gente.

— ¿Pero no te parece casualidad que me lo vendieran a mí? — Dean, que no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer, se agarraba tercamente a aquel argumento, que ni el mismo se creía del todo — ¿precisamente a mí? ¿Un colgante para llamar a los Ángeles?

Sam se levantó de la cama y cogió su chaqueta con un furioso resoplido, Dean lo observó en silencio mientras lo hacía, pensando que su hermano no entendía nada de nada.

— Te lo ofrecieron porque te vieron cara de imbécil — masculló Sam, encaminándose hacia la puerta a grandes zancadas — ningún ángel va a aparecer porque agites ese maldito chisme — abrió la puerta con brusquedad y sus palabras se perdieron en el aire al toparse de lleno con Castiel, que estaba parado serenamente en el umbral. Dean levantó la cabeza y estiró el cuello, para ver qué era lo que tapaba su hermano y que le había hecho enmudecer de golpe.

— Hola Sam — Castiel entró en la habitación del motel antes de que lo invitaran, como ya era su costumbre. Parecía levemente irritado por algo que Sam no podía imaginar. Y que tampoco le importaba. El pequeño de los Winchester dejó escapar un gruñido a modo de saludo y se marchó de allí cerrando la puerta con un sonoro portazo. El ángel le siguió con la mirada mientras lo hacía y después se volvió hacia Dean, que se había levantado de la silla y le miraba a él y al colgante de manera alterna con unos ojos exageradamente abiertos.

— Tú… estás aquí — murmuró mirándole de arriba abajo como si fuera un espejismo.

— Si — confirmó Castiel como si no fuera algo evidente — ¿Le pasa algo a tu hermano?

— Que va — dijo Dean esbozando una sonrisa despreocupada. Parecía exultante — el Apocalipsis y esas cosas parecen joderle un poco. ¿Tú qué tal?

Castiel ignoró aquella pregunta tan humana y avanzó un par de pasos hacia Dean, que no se movió de su sitio. El ángel le miró largamente, acompañando el escrutinio con uno de sus ya tan acostumbrados silencios.

— Me has llamado, Dean — dijo al fin, clavando sus ojos en la pequeña bola plateada que el cazador aún sostenía entre sus dedos. Dean acentuó su sonrisa de asombro y levantó el pequeño colgante, mirándolo con incredulidad.

— Así que funciona — murmuró agitándolo suavemente. Castiel arrugó el entrecejo y torció el gesto en una mueca de malestar. Dean lo advirtió en seguida y su hilaridad creció notablemente — ¿Te molesta, Cas?

— Te agradecería que no lo volvieses a hacer — masculló el ángel con la voz algo irritada. Dean alzó una de sus cejas y acentuó su sonrisa de superioridad. Entonces levantó el colgante y sosteniéndolo por el cordón con el dedo índice y el pulgar, miró a Castiel como retándole.

— ¿Hacer el que? — preguntó inocentemente — ¿Esto?

Lo agitó otra vez, ahora con tanta fuerza que el leve sonido campanilleante resonó fuertemente por toda la habitación. Castiel se llevó las manos a los oídos de inmediato, ahogando un gemido. Miró a Dean con verdadera rabia contenida. Este, a su vez, hacía verdaderos esfuerzos para no estallar en carcajadas.

— Dean ni te imaginas como resuena eso en mi cabeza… — el humano alzó las dos cejas, y levantó un poco más el colgante, sosteniéndolo suspendido en el aire y balanceándolo levemente de un lado a otro. Flexionó el brazo y se dispuso a agitarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Pero una mano, férrea como al acero, se lo impidió con firmeza.

— Ni se te ocurra — murmuró el ángel con un tono que rozaba peligrosamente el enfado. Dean lo miró sin borrar su sonrisa burlona.

— Joder Cas, esto es tecnología punta. Solo deja que… — antes de que pudiera hacer el amago de agitar la bola de nuevo, el ángel se la arrebató de la mano con un rápido gesto y la estrujó entre sus dedos. Al cabo de un segundo y bajo la mirada sorprendida de Dean, una pequeña arenilla plateada brillaba sobre la palma de su mano. Castiel se deshizo de ella en un solo gesto.

Un breve destello cruzó los ojos claros del mayor de los Winchester, antes de que, con los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido, se diera la vuelta bruscamente y se sentará sobre la silla con más fuerza de la necesaria. Aun en silencio, agarró la fría cerveza que reposaba sobre la mesa y la abrió mecánicamente, sin decir nada. Castiel lo miraba sorprendido. Él iba a agitar ese chisme otra vez ¿qué esperaba que hiciera…?

El ángel avanzó hasta la mesa y la rodeó, colocándose al lado de Dean, este giró la cabeza y se llevó la botella a los labios con gesto ofendido. Castiel lo miró con una expresión confusa, no entendía muy bien, pero tenía la impresión de que había hecho algo terrible.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Dean seguía sin dignarse a mirarlo, le dio otro largo sorbo a su cerveza antes de dejarla sobre la mesa con un sonoro golpe.

— Mierda Cas, no tenías ningún derecho a hacer eso — Castiel lo observó sin decir nada, pero al ángel no se le pasó por alto el tinte sombrío que había oscurecido de repente los ojos claros del mayor de los Winchester. Este miraba la mano del ángel con los labios ligeramente fruncidos, como a un niño que se le acaba de quitar su juguete favorito.

Castiel se sintió turbado, y pensó que jamás podría llegar comprender a aquel humano, que se frustraba por tonterías y pasaba de la alegría al enfado y del enfado a la tristeza tan rápidamente. De repente se sintió terriblemente culpable.

— Yo… vendré de todas maneras, Dean, de verdad que….

— No te molestes — la voz del cazador sonaba cada vez más dolida y Castiel se sentía cada vez más perdido. No le gustaba no entender lo que pasaba a su alrededor. No le gustaba la sensación de no comprender… — Claro que vendrás. Soy el que va a salvaros el culo.

— No es eso... — Castiel se esforzaba por hacerle entender que no era lo que él pensaba, que él siempre acudía por razones que iban más allá, pero se sintió incapaz de expresarlo, porque aun a él, le costaba comprenderlo — Siempre que me llames yo…

Dean resopló. Y Castiel sintió que tenía que hacerle entender de alguna manera.

— Te doy mi palabra Dean — dijo reclinándose sobre él y apoyando una mano en su hombro. El humano levantó la cabeza y lo miró como saliendo de un trance, componiendo aquella mirada tan característica que siempre perturbaba a Castiel.

— Era peligroso Dean — replicó el ángel armándose de paciencia, él ni se imaginaba el monstruoso ruido que producía aquella cosa en su cabeza. Pero Dean parecía tan triste en aquel momento, que Castiel deseó no haberlo destrozado, a pesar de que él si destrozase sus nervios cada vez que lo agitaba.

— Ya bueno… — no había manera y Castiel comenzaba a desesperarse. No soportaba más la mueca de tristeza en la cara de Dean. Tenía que hacer algo para remediar su error antes de que este lo abrumase en exceso. Y en ese momento solo se le ocurrió una cosa.

Lo había visto hacer muchas veces a mucha gente. A niños, mayores, mujeres y hombres… Y todos parecían disfrutar enormemente con aquel gesto. Sabía que era fácil. Y que cualquiera podía hacerlo. Así que no lo dudó. Inclinó más su cabeza y depositó un suave beso en los labios de Dean Winchester.

Sabía lo que hacía y por el reconfortante sentimiento que le recorrió el cuerpo de arriba abajo, supo que lo había hecho bien. Dean no se movió y Castiel no podía ver su cara, pero por la forma en que su cuerpo se tensó y luego se relajó, el ángel supuso que a él también le gustaba.

Se detuvo unos instantes, recreándose en la suavidad de los labios de aquel humano y disfrutando de la calidez que comenzaba a extenderse desde su estómago. Se separó lentamente, con su extraño sabor aun ardiendo en sus labios. Esperó unos segundos en silencio; no sabía que decir o hacer en ese momento y tampoco se atrevía a mirarle a la cara. Gestos como esos, aunque no supiese exactamente que significaban, despertaban en él sentimientos muy confusos. Como Dean tampoco decía nada, supuso que aquello le habría agradado o disgustado demasiado como para reaccionar, así que sintiéndose muy turbado se giró y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Si se hubiera girado, habría visto la cara de total asombro de Dean y su mirada clavada sobre él, con sus ojos claros brillando con fuerza. Si se hubiera girado, habría visto el amago del cazador de ponerse en pie y detenerle. Si se hubiera girado, habría visto su mueca de total confusión y anhelo, que no de disgusto.

— Vendré siempre que me llames, Dean. Recuérdalo.

Y se marchó sin volverse. Pero a pesar de ello, su espíritu de ángel supo que algo importante había cambiado. Y entendió al instante que un gesto tan sencillo como un beso, podía encerrar multitud de significados.

Pero a pesar de todo ello, y a pesar de que sabía que lo que había hecho cambiaba muchas cosas, el ángel no se retractó de sus palabras.

Él seguiría acudiendo. Pasase lo que pasase. Siempre que él le necesitara. Siempre que él le llamara.

Y eso nunca iba a cambiar.

* * *

><p>Espero opiniones ^^<p>

V

v

*Princesselve*


End file.
